


On Our Way

by Lorelai3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is head over heels in love with Niall, but his parents see him as a no good drop out. But Zayn doesn't see that, he just sees the love of his life. </p><p>Based on Lana Del Rey-On Our Way</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Way

Zayn rolled over in the bed, the large double bed belong to his boy, Niall. Niall James Horan, the Irish heartthrob who swooped a 16 year old Zayn off his feet the first day of college. They met when Zayn had gotten lost in the music block, aimlessly searching for the art room. Niall was not an academic boy; he was forced into college by his parents. After the first year of AS Level he dropped out, he had his guitar, his driving licence and a small job doing gigs. But Zayn didn’t care, he didn’t care what job he did or didn’t have, as long as he had him. 

Zayn’s parents didn’t agree with their relationship, trying to convince him it was just a college fling and that he could do better than Niall, he was a waste of space to them but to Zayn he was an unexplored universe that he longed to explore. Now both 20 the two were still together, still going strong despite all the objections and obstacles. He fluttered his eyes open to see Niall sat in his boxers with his guitar on his lap, jotting down lyrics and chords as he played.

“Morning babe”

“Morning sweetheart”

“What you doing?” asked Zayn as he propped himself up in the bed. 

“Just something I’m working on. I love your bed hair.”

“And I love the morning glory in your boxers.”

Niall smirked as he felt his cock twitch at the sight of Zayn half naked in the bed before him. “Well I’ll just have to get rid of it.”

Zayn smirked, “Well you could, or I could get rid of it for you?”

Niall simply placed his guitar on the chair beside him as he climbed back into bed, his hands swiftly exploring his lover’s body. The two tumbled under the covers, lips locking and skin touching. Their hands grabbed each others muscles, Niall’s hand tightly gripping Zayn’s bum as he smirked into the kiss. This is what they loved, being with one another. 

Niall dropped Zayn off home later that day, his old Volkswagen Polo practically falling apart as it chugged and clattered into Zayn’s street.

“Think I need a new car.”

“Maybe, but don’t waste your money just yet. Ugh I don’t want to get out.”

“You live here babe you kind of have to.”

Zayn turned and kissed Niall, the darker boy gently biting his bottom lip. “Ring me later yeah?”

“Will do babe, now go and say hello to your folks.”

Zayn giggled as he got out of the car, blowing a kiss to Niall as he entered the house. Stood in the doorway were his parents, both with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“Where have you been?”

“You know exactly where I’ve been, I stopped at Niall’s.”

“You know what Zayn I am sick of you wasting your life with him. He’s a drop out and a bum and you can do so much better.”

Zayn could feel the anger building up inside. “Excuse me?”

“He dropped out of college, he can’t get a job and he’s driving a car as old as your mother and me.” Spat his Father.

“I don’t care; you have never given Niall a chance. I love him more than anything, I don’t see jobs and cars I see the boy I feel in love with.”

“You can do so much better.”

“Maybe I could but I don’t want better, I want what I have, a perfect life with my boyfriend.”

Zayn stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, falling onto the bed and grabbing his sketchbook. He sat for hours scribbling and drawing until he decided his latest piece was finished, a rough sketch of Niall, his wild hair and his braced smile. Zayn missed his braces, although he loved his teeth as they were now but the braces added to his cuteness.

It was now reaching night time and Zayn decided to try and draw again, sat aimlessly on the bed hoping for inspiration. He was just about to give up until he noticed something small hit his bedroom window. Zayn watched as pebbles gently bounced off his bedroom window, his attention drawn to them as he dropped his sketchpad, he walked over to the window and opened it, on his driveway stood Niall. He stood in his shorts and a baggy vest, a wide grin plastered on his face as he chewed his bubble gum.

“Hey babe”

“What you doing here?”

“Wanted to show you my new ride”

He pointed behind him, Zayn’s jaw dropped as he observed the silver 57 Chevrolet, he stared at the silver linins along the side, and the shimmering metal glistened under the street lights.

“You bought a Chevy?”

“Yup, want a ride?”

Zayn didn’t even respond, he simply shut his window and grabbed his jacket running down the stairs. He ran out of the front door and into Niall’s arms, the blond spinning Zayn around as he lifted up his legs, gently placing him back down their lips crashed and the blond grabbed Zayn’s hips, grinding them with his. They pulled apart and Zayn looked up, Niall was just that little bit taller than him. 

“Where we going handsome?”

“Well sweetheart anywhere you want.”

“Beach.”

“Right you are” Smiled Niall as he hopped in the car, Zayn jumping in and lighting a cigarette. Niall pulled out of Zayn’s street and headed for the main road, the wind hitting their faces as the salty air engulfed them. The pulled up at the beach, the waves slowly gracing the sand as the sun began to set. 

“Beautiful innit?”

“Just like you.” Answered Niall, leaning in towards Zayn and grabbing his cheek, their lips colliding into a soft kiss. “You promise we’ll run away?”

“I promise. We’ll make our get away.”

Zayn simply grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, his stubble slightly tickling Niall’s chin. The two sat there staring into the sunset, cigarette fumes and ocean air mixed together to form a beautiful smell, a smell that always connected the two. Zayn was now resting his head on Niall’s lap, cigarette between his lips. 

“You want to come to my show tonight?”

Zayn grinned as he blinked through his long thick lashes, “Course I do.”

“Good” whispered Niall as he leant down to kiss his boy, grinning as he did so.

Zayn raised a hand and stroked Niall’s cheek, his fingers then entwining themselves with his hair. 

“You get more beautiful everyday.”

The sun had set on the two lovers; the silent crashing of the waves lulled them as they sat in each other’s arms, Niall gently turning the key and starting the engine, kissing Zayn one last time before driving down the road. They kept driving until Niall reached his flat, pulling up outside and running in, grabbing his guitar and throwing on a blue shirt. He grinned as he and Zayn walked down the road, 10 minutes holding each others hands until they reached the pub. They made their way inside where Niall handed Zayn a £5 note, telling him to get himself a drink as he set up. 

It was a small bar, set in the heart of Bradford’s busy streets. The owner was a nice woman. Betty they called her but to Niall and Zayn she was ‘Momma’, she was an older woman with dark hair and pale skin, her glasses would sit on the end of her nose as she poured the drinks. She would let Niall play for the punters whenever he wanted, she would let Zayn sit on the bar with a cigarette between his lips. 

“Hi Betty.”

“Hyer hinny, let me guess a Jack Daniels and coke?”

“You know me so well.”

She winked as she grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from behind her, pouring an extra shot for Zayn before adding the coke. He handed her the note but she held up her hand. “NO your fella brings me at least 30 new customers with his singing so this one is on me.”

Zayn reached over the bar and kissed her on the cheek before pulling out a cigarette. He jumped up on the bar and turned to see Niall setting up his guitar, tightening the strings with his tongue slightly out. He gently tapped the MIC and the room turned to him, a series of ooh’s and ahh’’s came from the back of the crowd. 

“Hi guys, my names Niall and I’ll be playing for you tonight. This is a song called ‘on our way’ I wrote it myself and it’s dedicated to my boy over there. Love you babe.” 

The room cooed and awed as the small spotlight shone over Zayn, blushing he winked at Niall before he began to play.

“You, you light my red fire babe, hot white and blue.”

“I, I think that you, I think you’re so cool babe loving everything you do.”

He began to strum on his guitar, the soft notes escaping into the air. “You say that we’re gonna run away, put on your sun glasses on the day, flying around on the highway.” 

“I’ll spin you around kiss you in my Chevrolet. I love you more with each and every day, top down gonna make a get away. I’ll spin you round kiss you in my Chevrolet, I found you when you had lost your way, foot down we’re going all the way, touch down.”

Zayn could feel the tears building up in his eyes; he took another drag from his cigarette as he watched the love of his life sing to him. 

“You say that we were meant to be, we’ll be together finally, flying around and I’m finally free.”

Niall led out a hand and grabbed the air motioning for Zayn to join him, the darker boy hopping off the boy and walking over to the blond, the notes coming to an end. 

“You don’t know what you’ve done to me, you’re heavier than heavenly, life on the run has set me free.”

Zayn was now stood beside Niall, the blond finally strumming the last chord as he finished the song. 

“we’re on our way, we’re on our way. You tell me not to worry, because you’re my man.”

Zayn grabbed Niall and pulled him up from his seat, pulling the blond close and kissing him with a fiery passion, the crowed behind them cheering and applauding. 

“I love you.”

“Love you too babe.”

“Come on let’s go play pool.”

“I Can’t play pool babe.”

“I’ll teach you, besides you can buy your fella a drink.”

Zayn smirked as he pulled Niall over to the bar, Momma hugging him as she poured him a drink. The two made their way over to the pool table, setting their drinks on the side Niall covered the tip of his queue in blue chalk. 

Niall took the pool queue in his hands, leaning down pressing his chest against the table and aiming for the white ball. He looked up to see Zayn perched beside him on the table, his hand resting against the table as he held the spare queue, cigarette between his lips.

“Come on babe, put this one for me.”

Niall grinned as he putted the ball, the white orb bounding against the sides of the table until it hit the red, further knocking the yellow straight into the corner pocket. He straightened himself up and leaned in for a Jack Daniels kiss from Zayn, he darker boy’s lips still christened with whiskey. Zayn balanced his cigarette on the side of the nearby ashtray, he hopped from the side of the table and leaned down to the level of the table, Niall stood behind him and leant down with him, his chest pressed against Zayn’s back, one arm guiding his queue and the other on his waist. 

“Now aim, pull back and put.”

Zayn could feel the velvet words hit the back of his neck, he pulled his arm away and hit, the blue chalk shattered into the air as it hit the ball, bouncing in all directions and forcing the red ball into the pocket. Zayn jumped up and down in excitement, he twisted and planted a kiss on Niall’s lips, smiling at his accomplishment.

Niall grabbed his waist and deepened the kiss, the two lovers’ lips wrestled as they exchanged passion. Niall forced Zayn onto the pool table, his head rested on the green felt and his arms snaking around Niall’s neck. Niall helped the boy up, resting his head against his lover’s chest as he sat on the pool table, his arms around his waist and his drink in his hand. Niall pressed a kiss on the top of his head, he stood up and the blond pulled him close. He held him in his big arms, the strong muscular arms that kept him safe at night. 

Zayn picked up his cigarette that had been resting in the ashtray; he took a drag and exhaled the toxic fumes. “I think I’m drunk, I’m seeing stars.”

“I see one every day.”

Zayn pressed himself closer to Niall, his lips inches away from the blond. “Every now and then the stars align, two people meet by the great design. Could it be that you and me are the luck ones?”

“Everybody told me love was blind, then I saw your face and you blew my mind, finally you and me are the lucky ones this time.” Replied the blond, his whiskey soaked lips meeting Zayn’s.

“Zayn?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Move in with me? Just pack all your stuff and come to mine.”

“I thought you would never ask.”

Niall leaned in and grabbed Zayn’s waist, his hands locked perfectly around them and his finger hooked onto the belt loop. The next day Niall pulled up outside of Zayn’s the darker boy swiftly shoving his belongings into black bags, his parents protesting as he packed up his life. He kissed them on the cheek before smiling, jumping into Niall’s car and driving off. As they continued to drive Zayn turned to Niall, “You sure about this?”

“Sure that I want you to live with me? Taking up half of the bed, leaving all your drawings on the floor and cluttering up my flat? Never been surer in my life.”

Zayn smirked as his hand rested peacefully on Niall’s leg; the cool summer breeze hit them as they continued to drive, exchanging smirks and winks as they listened to the radio. “Z?”

“Yeah babe?”

“We’re on our way.”

“Yeah, we finally are.”


End file.
